Golden Dreams
by PlushieKeeper
Summary: Title has nothing to do with anything in the story, trust me! Anyway, three new enemys show up and a new girl saves the day...yet who is it? Rated for perhaps romance in future chapters. RR!
1. Chapter One The Meeting

"Robin!" came the startled cry of Starfire, rushing to his side.  
  
"I'm alright, trust me. Just go help the rest of the team." ordered Robin, as he sat up, and quickly was off.   
  
Starfire nodded, as she began to throw star bolts at one of the three girls. They weren't exactly sure where they came from, yet most of the time all of their attacks would miss. Especially Starfires star bolts, she had to flee when the taller, black haired girl they had been fighting, attempted to hit Starfire with her two fire staffs. This wouldn't do. The blonde girl, she went for Cyborg, and being the smallest out of all of them, jumped on his back and began messing with his systems. Her goggles were over her eyes, and they seemed to know every wire to pluck. He was down.  
  
Four more titans to go. The three girls teamed up on Raven, she couldn't say her spell in time. She was thrown past a building. Three more. The changling. He attempted to ram at them as a bull, but it didn't work. The last of the girls, a medium sized, brunette flipped onto him. She petted him gently, and covered his eyes. The changeling ran into the wall. Two more.  
  
They all gained on Starfire, and she was more of the easy ones to knock down. Then it was Robin. They all turned on him, and their eyes glinted with red, they had him cornered into the wall. The raven haired girl was about to burn him with her staffs, she twirled them and rose them in the air, then...  
  
"Yizzin Likana Pabablo!"   
  
Wham! A large, silver like substance spread around the girls, and it went around the girls tightly, like a rope. They were forced backwards, and Robin came out from the corner. He looked wide, looking for whoever had saved him. The other four on his team were with him, yet, no one could have done this. What was going on?  
  
Another long, silver substance appeared infront of Robin. Yet this time, it didn't look like rope. It was really like...a sort of steel snake. It had large dark blue eyes. Robin was about to attack, yet a muffled yell came from a far.  
  
"Don't hurt it!" an accent was shone, a british accent. This wasn't from his team. Definatly, it wasn't.  
  
He saw her, a girl. She was Robin's height. Since, it was near midnight, he couldn't make out her face. He couldn't make out any features of her. Yet, the long steel snake bented its head until it was level with hers, and the girl stroked it.  
  
"Who..who are you?" spoke Robin, as the other teen titans lined up behind them. Whispers came between them, and yet the girl sighed.  
  
"How about, I crash at your place, and we all meet in the morning?" came the voice again, and the steel snake infront of him disappeared. So did the other one, and the girls.   
  
"You could be an en-" Robin's voice stopped, and so did the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were back at the Tower, each of them woke up in their beds. Yet, as soon as they did wake, it was about nine o'clock in the morning. Each of them ran out into the living room. Only to find, a girl sleeping on the couch. Beast Boy prodded her, and she pushed his fingers away. Yet, she had to sit up.  
  
"Who are you?" came the voice of Starfire.  
  
"My name is Aimee." Aimee, was sixteen. Like the rest of them. Except, she looked a bit more human. The girl had messy shoulder-blade length purple hair, and on her head was a black headband with black cat ears on top. She had hazel eyes, and a slight pale skin color, yet not too. Aimee was also Robin's height, and as she stood up that became more clear. She smiled. Her clothes weren't the best of choice, either. She was wearing tight light blue bellbottoms, with holes in the knees, and she was wearing a dark purple halter top, with a silver sequin front. The word, in sequins was 'Devil'. Besides that, she was also wearing multi-colored arm warmers, which went up to her elbows and ended at her middle finger.   
  
"Why have you helped us?" Starfire asked politley, "Are you from here?"  
  
"Um..I thought you needed help, and yes. I am from Earth, if thats what you mean, anyway." Aimee shrugged her shoulders, and stepped back once. Her bare feet rubbed against the carpet.   
  
"We didn't need your help. We were fine." said Cyborg.  
  
"From where I was standing, you didn't look fine. I saved all of you. Admit it." Aimee, was british. Her accent shone through, and she chuckled.  
  
"What is so funny?" said Starfire.  
  
"The Teen Titans can not admit a defeat! Hey, i'd even admit I lost every now and then." Her laughter grew.  
  
"We admit defeat, it happens." said Raven.  
  
"The silent one speaks!" came the voice of Aimee, once more. She poked Raven, "I never knew you could talk."  
  
"All of us are capable of speech." mumbled Raven under her breath.  
  
"Anyway, what was it..that you helped us with?" spoke Robin.  
  
"My friends!" Aimee giggled, and two steel snakes with dark blue eyes came out of her hands. They circled her. This time, they weren't as large as before, more like the size of garder snakes.  
  
"Those, are friends?" said Cyborg, as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Anything can be your friends, as long as they have feelings." Aimee smiled brightly.  
  
"Those have feelings?" said Raven.  
  
"Yes, they are the sweetest things. Aren't you?" Aimee giggled as she scratched one of them under its chin.  
  
Starfire hugged Aimee, "I wish for her to stay!"  
  
Cyborg, Raven and Robin huddled in a circle as Starfire continued to hug Aimee.  
  
"Can't..breathe.." choked Aimee, as she attempted to get Starfire off of her.  
  
The three of them came out of there huddle, and Robin gently pulled Starfire off of Aimee.  
  
"We have come to a conclusion, we will let you in our training session. Then we'll go from there." said Robin.  
  
"Yeay! I will now sing the song of Greeting from my home pla-" Starfire's mouth got covered by Cyborg's hand.  
  
"Wasn't there..five of you?" asked Aimee, edging away from Starfire.  
  
"Yeah, there was. Wheres.." started Robin.  
  
"Beast Boy?" yelled Raven.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you like? This is just a first chapter of many. =).  
  
I know it might be short, but you know. It just happens.  
  
Anyway, Read and Review. I'll reply to all of your reviews, and any of your suggestions. =D  
  
All charactors are property of Cartoon Network and D.C., except for Aimee. As, she is my own. 


	2. Chapter Two Aimee, what!

Beast Boy crept downstairs, to out of the tower. He sat on the island, and dipped his toes into the cold water. The boy shuddered, and looked out to the bright sun. Another Teen Titan member? No. That wouldn't cut it. He didn't want another member. They were fine.  
  
Yet, it seemed everyone else did. Aimee. Thats all he heard before he crept down. Aimee, what was she? Aimee the snake keeper. Aimee the evil. You never knew, she could of been an enemy. No one would get that friendly that fast. No one. Then, she saved us when the three new enemys appeared, odd.  
  
He tapped his finger on the rocks, and sighed. This wouldn't work out. He would find something against her, there had to be something bad about Aimee. The reason she just barged into their lives. He was about to jump into the water, except, a large rock hit him in the back of the head. He fell into the water, not purposley, yet he wasn't swimming.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the Teen Titan gang, including Aimee and her snakes, ran around the tower. They had no sight of Beast Boy. They all met back in the living room, and Aimee sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to lose him. Perhaps, perhaps I am not wanted by this..Beast Boy?" her eyes looked around, perhaps he was hiding. Her snakes floated to over where she was looking. Yet they shook there heads and disappeared into a puff of silver smoke.   
  
"No, its alright. Sometimes we lose Beast Boy, almost like the remote!" exclaimed Starfire.  
  
"Starfire.." moaned Cyborg, "Wait a minute, where is that remote, anyway?" So, Cyborg was off once again, this time looking for the remote, instead of Beast Boy.   
  
"He might be outside." said Robin.  
  
"But it is so hot outside. Inside its nice, and at the right tempeture!" Starfire ran over to the window, and latched it open. "I see him! He is down by the lake!"   
  
They all ran downstairs, and to where Beast Boy was sitting. Cyborg chucked a rock in the back of his head, and it was a rather large rock. It knocked him out, and he plopped into the water.  
  
"Why did Beast Boy so quickly fall into the water?" squeaked Starfire.  
  
Aimee was already to it, she jumped into the water, her two snakes had reappeared and followed her. She opened her eyes in the cold water, there was no sign of Beast Boy. Her snakes ran off into the lake, to look for him. She saw him, or what she thought was him. Her snakes wrapped themselves around his arms, and she grabbed onto his waist, and swam for the top. The girl gasped for air, as she went back to the rocks. She layed the motionless Beast Boy on them.  
  
"Is he still breathing?" said Starfire, who learned that he was drowning. Luckily, Robin could explain it in that time.  
  
Aimee put her head up to his chest, there was still a heartbeat. A faint heartbeat, anyway. "Just barely." She looked up at Robin, Starfire and Cyborg and looked at them with an odd expression.  
  
"Um..i'm not doing it." squeaked Aimee, "I barely know him!"  
  
"Exactly, thats why its better for you to do it." Cyborg grinned, and punched his fist into his other hand.   
  
"...I'm going to regret this.." said Aimee.  
  
"What is she going to do to Beast Boy?!" paniced Starfire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beast Boy blinked, when he saw what was being done to him. He quickly pushed Aimee and spat water into the lake.  
  
"I told you the ladies digged me." came a sarcastic comment, as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
  
"I didn't have to save your life, you know. It was Cyborg who knocked you out." spoke Aimee, as she relized she had no sleeve to wipe her mouth off with. Great, she thought.  
  
"I would have rather wanted Cyborg to give me CPR then!" hollared Beast Boy.  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Dude, I was kidding." Beast Boy sweatdropped, he decided to change the subject. "So, I almost died, and now i'm starved! Lets get some pizza!"  
  
"As long as its vegetarian or cheese only." mumbled Aimee.  
  
"What was that?" asked Robin.  
  
"I SAID, as long as its vegetarian or cheese only. I can't stand eating animals." respoke Aimee.  
  
"Well, looks like you and Beast Boy have something in common." Cyborg grinned, as they all began to walk back into the Titan Tower.  
  
"Whad'ya mean?!" Aimee screamed as she stood and caught pace with Cyborg, Robin and Starfire. It took Beast Boy awhile to get up, yet he eventaully ran in with them.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Aimee plopped a seat on her couch, "When were we going to have that training session?"  
  
"Since its only noon, we weren't going to order pizza. We can have our training session now, will that be alright?" said Robin. Each titan nodded, and headed out towards the Training Arena.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She grinned, this was a training session? Aimee just saw dirt. Yet, when Raven and Robin both got up in there little booth things, they began to press buttons. Now, this was a training session, thought Aimee. Guns and things, and obstacles. Perfect.   
  
"You can go first, Starfire." said Robin, she nodded. Starfire quickly ran through the course, dodging shots and things. Her time was about four minutes, as she was stuck when the lazers began to shoot.   
  
Then Cyborg went, his was exactly two minutes. Beast Boy went after, he had a bit of a problem. He made it in five minutes.  
  
Then it was Aimee. She sighed, and tweaked her cat ear. The two silver snakes appeared, and she looked back at Robin.  
  
"Are you sure, its my turn? I really.."  
  
"No excuses. Go." said Robin.  
  
One of the steel snakes got larger, and Aimee stood on its back. The other snake ran off into the obstacle course. She flipped onto a gun, and a silver bolt of lightening like substance covered the gun. It smoked, and she had to get back on her large snake before it exploded. Starfire and Cyborg cheered, yet Beast Boy looked cross.  
  
Robots. Robots?! Aimee giggled and her other snake quickly took the wires out of the backs of them. She did a few more things, which were rather easy. She flipped and gracefully landed infront of Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire. Her time was exactly a minute and a half. She bowed.  
  
"I could have done better." hissed Beast Boy.  
  
"Five minutes, is not better, my friend." said Cyborg.  
  
"That was great, Aimee." said Starfire, a smile on her face.  
  
Raven and Robin just sighed. Yes, it was a great timing. Yet, she jammed the guns and tottally killed the robots. Now they'd need lots of repairs.   
  
Aimee seemed to sense that, "Oh..sorry. I, err..should of thought more." she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"CAN WE GO OUT FOR PIZZA NOW?!" yelled Beast Boy.  
  
"We will order it. Lets go back in." said Robin, and they all followed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aimee sat on the couch and stretched her muscles. It was now two o'clock.   
  
Robin was about to pick up the phone, when beeping began. Aimee piped up, and looked around.   
  
"Titans, GO!" yelled Robin. They all ran off. Without Aimee.  
  
She sat on the couch, and sighed.   
  
"Get my things." she spoke to one of her silver snakes. It was gone in an instant, and was back not to long from that. It had two suitcases. She easily put them on the couch. Then she left.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It was the three girls they dealt with before. This time, they were robbing a jewelery store. Cyborg was told to stay back for a few, and take pictures of them. He got closeups and others, so they could check them out later. Then they went for it.  
  
"You won't get away with this." said Beast Boy, as he changed into a green eagle.  
  
"Witches.." spoke the brunette. They all seemed to nod. The weapons they had before appeared in their hands. The tall, black haired girl had once again the two fire staffs. She twirled them in her hands. The young blonde, who was really short, had what looked like two guns in her hand. Then, the brunette, had a whip. It looked like it had thorns or something in it.   
  
Someone jumped infront of the Titans, before they could attack. They didn't make out her face. She was dressed in a long black cloak, and a dark purple corset and a matching short purple skirt. Her eyes were covered up by a dark purple mask. The girl looked back at them, and smiled.  
  
"This is my fight. You can go back, now."   
  
Yet, the titans didn't. As the mystery girl said that, the brunette smacked the whip at her. It slashed her skin, and two silver substances charged at the witches. They began to fight the large things, as she sat down. Her right arm, her left leg, and her chest was bleeding. Her corset now had several holes in it, and then she had smacked her with the whip again, then tearing her skin open.   
  
"We don't need this." said the Witches, together. They disappeared in a puff of green smoke, with the jewels and all.   
  
The mystery girl passed out, and the Titans thought it would be for the best if they took her to the tower.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Where is Aimee? We should have let her come." said Starfire, looking around for Aimee. They seemed to have lost her.  
  
"She'll be back, her suitcases are here." said Cyborg, pointing to them. The two snakes had been sleeping on them. Yeah, she had to be back. Her 'friends' were here.  
  
Raven had been helping to heal the mystery girl, and they had to bandage her up a bit. Robin went for her mask, and he took it off.   
  
"Aimee?" he said.  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy came over to the girl, who they had thought was someone completly different. It was Aimee. Cyborg prodded her,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Aimee smacked Cyborgs hand away, as she tried to sit up. She moaned in pain, and wrapped her arms around her chest.  
  
"Yeah, that wouldn't of been a good idea." said Robin, as he looked at Aimee, and shook his head.  
  
"What were you doing there? What did you mean it was, your fight? Tell us every detail you know." demanded Robin.  
  
"I will.."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it? I hope you did. I was going to leave it at a cliffhanger when Robin said 'Aimee' but I didn't feel like it. I know my chapters are a bit short, but its because nothing is going on much yet. Theres still lots more to go on. Now, READ AND REVIEW =D  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors, they are owned by Cartoon Network and D.C. I only own Aimee and the..witches. 


	3. Chapter Three Paint, Paint and More Pai...

Aimee sighed, there was no way in not telling them. She had pulled out a blanket from one of her suitcases and wrapped it around herself, the only thing she was wearing was a pair of shorts she had, and then the bandages around her chest and arms. She was rather cold. The Titans all crowded around her, Starfire and Beast Boy were sitting at her sides. Raven was sitting on the floor, Cyborg was standing next to Robin.  
  
"As, you have found out..I do know the..Witches. Truthfully, I was..well..one of them." Aimee sighed.  
  
"I told you she was an enemy!" exclaimed Beast Boy with a grin.  
  
Aimee scowled at him, "I didn't like the way they did things. The Witches Four, as we called ourselves, went down to the Witches Three. They want me back."  
  
"Then, what is the point in fighting them?" said Robin.  
  
"I want them to stop." Aimee wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, as she pleadingly looked at Robin. "I do not mean any harm to the Teen Titans. I really don't."   
  
"Good." said Cyborg, as he thought things through.  
  
"Yes, that is a good thing. As, we had come to a decision. How would you like to join the team?" said Robin.  
  
"We? As in all of us, I-" Beast Boy's mouth got covered up by Cyborgs large hand. Cyborg through a glare at Beast Boy, and the green changeling gulped. He removed his hand.  
  
"Me, as a Titan? I..don't think, i'd be able to do that." spoke Aimee, and she wiped her eyes. Tears were about to emerge.  
  
"Yeay! Aimee will now be a Teen Titan! We will have to do lots of things together!" yelled Starfire, as she hugged Aimee tightly.  
  
"Ow..ow..ow..can't..breathe..pain.." she fainted, and fell into Beast Boy's lap.   
  
Starfire blinked, and Beast Boy cringed, "Dude, get her off of me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aimee sighed, and woke up. In a white room. Everyone was white, the walls, the sheets. Her suitcases were next to her bed, and her snakes were curled up at the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes, "What is this, a madhouse?"  
  
"No, one of the spare rooms." said Beast Boy, as he stretched his arms. He was sitting on a chair the opposite of her suitcases. Why had he been in here with her?   
  
"Does it have to be so..white?" said Aimee, dully.  
  
"All of the spare rooms are white. You can paint it you know." said Beast Boy.  
  
"Why are you in here, anyway?" asked Aimee, as she sat up and leaned toward the green changeling.  
  
"I think, i've been much of a pain to you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Beast Boy sighed, yet he was happy he got it out of his system.  
  
"You are so sweet!" Aimee flung her arms around him, and hugged him tightly, "I love how you care for me like that!"  
  
"Do not turn into Starfire, and wait I minute, I never said I cared for you!" squeaked Beast Boy.  
  
"Yes, you do." giggled Aimee, and let go of him, she got out of bed. It was still painful to walk, but it wasn't to bad.  
  
"How about this, i'll help you paint." rushed Beast Boy, trying to get out of the subject.  
  
"Good. Go get paint." Aimee turned her head and smiled at him.  
  
"It'll take me a few, theres paint in the attic." replied Beast Boy.  
  
"Then march to it! One two three four.." Aimee returned to her suitcase.  
  
"Fine then, I will!" Beast Boy waved at Aimee and was out of the room to go into the attic.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the titans were in the living room, well, except for Raven who was in her room and Beast Boy, of course. Robin and Cyborg had been playing a video game, with Starfire cheering behind them. But then they heard giggles, loud giggles from upstairs. Cyborg paused the game, and looked at Robin.  
  
"What is wrong, Cyborg?" asked Starfire, as she floated to infront of him.  
  
"Didn't you hear that, Rob? Someones having fun." he grinned, as he looked at Robin.  
  
"Just let him have his fun. Its better for him to like Aimee then to hate her." replied Robin.   
  
At this precise moment, Beast Boy had the paint in his hands. He glared at Robin, "Dude, its not like that!" Then he was off.  
  
"He digs her." said Cyborg, and they began to play the video game again. Once again, Starfire cheered on, as she had no choice, she had no clue what had just happend.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Aimee had been fixing her bandages and making them tighter around her chest, then Beast Boy walked in.  
  
"I've got the paint, and the brushes!" said he, as he shut the door behind him and set the things on the floor.  
  
"Paint brushes?" said Aimee, as she raised an eyebrow, and grabbed both of them.  
  
"Yah, to..um..paint the wall?" Beast Boy stared strangely at her.  
  
"Old fashioned, we don't use paint brushes." said Aimee, as she flung them out of the open window.  
  
"Then what in the world are we going to.." he stopped himself, Aimee had already been demostrating what they were going to use. She opened up the can of purple paint, dipped her hand into it, and flung it onto the wall beside her.  
  
"This will take forever, you'll never cover all the wall." Beast Boy shook his head.  
  
"Good, I like being unique. I don't want to cover up the wall! We'll just have splotches of color everywhere!" she then dipped her hand into the orange paint and made prints on the wall.   
  
"Oh, sounds fun." Beast Boy joined in, and dipped his hands into the green and blue paint, and smeared it on the wall.  
  
"See, your getting the hang of it already!" exclaimed Aimee, as she splattered paint onto the walls.   
  
"I still say you are strange.." mumbled Beast Boy.  
  
"Hey!" squeaked Aimee, as she purposley threw a handful of orange paint at him, it landed in his hair, and rolled down his face.   
  
Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, "That was so uncalled for!" He then threw a handful of green paint back at her, but she dodged it and it hit the wall behind her.  
  
"Miss!" she screamed, and began throwing handfuls of different colored paint at him, some would hit him and others would hit the wall.  
  
"Not this time!" he grinned, and threw paint at her. This time, most of them hit her. She winced, yet thought of something. The girl ran into the wall, a faint, blob, which kind of looked like her body, showed up on the wall.  
  
"Found a way to use the paint we threw at eachother." Aimee grinned.  
  
"That, was creepy." Beast Boy walked over to her.  
  
Aimee smeared blue paint in his hair, and dug it in. Their paint fight, just was getting started. It got on her bed, the walls, the doors, perhaps maybe on the tower, as some went out of the window, and it got on the floor. They were eventaully ever color of the rainbow. Yet, it continued.  
  
Her steel disappeared into a buff of silver smoke, to get away from the paint fight. Both of them fell on the ground, the painted ground, which squished underneath them as they fell. They laughed, unbelievably hard. Thats when the door opened, and Starfire, Cyborg and Robin strangely looked at them.  
  
"What in the world was going on up here?" asked Cyborg, looked to them, to the paint on the wall.  
  
"We were decorating!" giggled Aimee, as she sat up. The pain in her chest seemed to have gone away. Her hair wasn't exactly just purple anymore, it was a mix of colors, along with her skin, and her clothes.  
  
"This, isn't decorating." Robin said, as he shook his head.  
  
"I think it looks wonderful! Aimee must love it! It is like her own piece of work!" Starfire smiled as she said this.  
  
"I agree with Starfire." said Aimee.  
  
"Get cleaned up." said Robin, as he turned to leave.  
  
"NEVER!" hollared Beast Boy, as he threw a large red paintball at Robin. It hit him.  
  
Robin turned to Beast Boy, and narrowed his eyes. "You are so getting paid for that." Once again, the paint war started. This time with just Beast Boy and Robin, then Aimee chucked paint at Cyborg and Starfire. Then, the ultimate war started. The World War of Paint!   
  
The door opened, and Raven stared at them all. Each throwing paint at everyone, then, Beast Boy saw her and chucked a paint ball at her. It hit her directly in the face, and she wiped the paint off with her hands, "That was so uncalled for."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hoped you liked it! =D  
  
Read and Review  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the charactors, except for the Witches and Aimee. All other charactors belong to D.C. and Cartoon Network. 


End file.
